2008-11-21 SmackDown
The November 21, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on November 11, 2008 at the Manchester Evening News Arena in Manchester, England. Episode Summary Eve interviewed Triple H Triple H couldn’t concentrate because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Eve’s pearl necklace. Triple H talked about his match with Jeff Hardy tonight before he was interrupted by Vladimir Kozlov. Maria backstage with Jesse, Festus, John Morrison & The Miz Maria talked about her dream of becoming Divas Champion and said that Festus was a really good listener. The Miz & Morrison came in and said Maria was really photogetic, adding it’s amazing what they can do with photo touch-up. Miz & Morrison made fun of Festus and gave him a wet willy on their way out. The Bella Twins vs Natalya & Victoria The Bella Twins picked up their first win as a tag team on SmackDown. After Victoria hit the Widow's Peak on one of the twins, the other stopped the pin by dropkicking the former Women's Champion. When Natalya charged into the ring to retaliate, the referee returned the third-generation Diva to her corner. The fresh Bella twin used that opportunity to pull a switch, changing places with her half-conscious sister to pick up the win. Undertaker gave Big Show his last rites As Undertaker was delivering "Last Rites" to Big Show in preparation for their Casket Match at Survivor Series, The World's Largest Athlete decided to make an appearance at ringside—accompanied by SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero. However, Vickie Guerrero was somehow transported into the ring, allowing The Deadman to throw her into the casket and close the lid. Big Show then sacrificed Chavo, hurling the self-proclaimed "Mexican Warrior" into The Phenom's clutches in order to get Vickie to safety. Undertaker Tombstoned Chavo and closed the casket as a message to his Survivor Series opponent. Results * Tag Team Match: The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) def. Natalya & Victoria The Bellas: Double the fun The WWE Universe is awestruck over The Bellas, and it's not just for their stunning beauty. A record number of the WWE Universe watched SmackDown on MyNetwork TV as it was revealed that Brie Bella had a twin, Nikki. Since the revelation, Internet search engines have been flooded by "blue team" followers trying to find any information they can about the dynamic duo. After many interview requests by worldwide media outlets, The Bellas agreed to talk exclusively with WWE.com for their first interview. For nearly three months, Brie had been dazzling on the blue brand with impressive victories over two-time WWE Women's Champion Victoria and her BFF Natalya. After defeating Victoria in one-on-one action, with Natalya looking on, Brie sought refuge under the ring. When the BFFs began pulling at the limbs of who they believed to be Brie, Nikki was introduced to the world. "I can definitely do it by myself, but I didn't like doing it on my own. That's why I decided to bring my twin, Nikki," said Brie. "There are a lot of bad Divas on SmackDown that like to cheat a little bit. I showed them that I have a few tricks of my own. Like they say here at WWE, you just play the game, and I was just playing the game." For Nikki, after some dark and lonely months of having to hide underneath the ring during her sister's matches until an opportune moment, being announced to the world gave her some relief. Now, the Scottsdale, Ariz., natives can feel the excitement of the crowd together. "People are now going to start to know my name and acknowledge me for what I do in the ring. I'm excited for the world to know The Bellas. We made history. Being WWE's first-ever Diva twins is very exciting," said Nikki, with a smile. Moments after being discovered the crowd erupted in cheers, as Brie and Nikki waited for the right time to use an array of moves to take out Victoria and Natalya. "When we were finally caught, there was a bit of shock and awe for a few seconds and a stare down," Nikki recalled. "Brie and I gave each other that little wink which meant to clean house." "We call that sisterly instincts," Brie interjected. "It was really cool and exciting to share that experience with Nikki." For those in the WWE Universe who are curious as to what's next for the fabulous duo, Brie offered some insight. "We want the WWE Universe to know that we are your twins. Now, we can show everyone what we're trained to do, and that's kick some Diva butt," expressed Brie. "I look forward to Nikki and I taking on Divas, whether we do it together or individually, and one of us winning the Divas Championship. No matter what, we'll root each other on." Then, the sisters smiled and embraced. Will The Bellas continue to spice up SmackDown's Women's Division, or will Victoria and Natalya have a few tricks up their sleeves as well? Notes * Nikki Bella's first match. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes